Dulces sueños James
by Karkinos
Summary: ¡Ah!¡ aah! ¡aah! – ella gritaba de placer mientras el mecía sus caderas, penetrando más en ella. Ella le arañaba el pecho, a la vez que lo besaba mordiéndole los labios, ocasionando que los besos supiesen a sangre...


Wolas, bueno pues yo estoy aquí de nuevo, con un reto de Story Weavers, ante todo voy a poner los datos del fic.

**Pareja**: Bellatrix/James.

**Ranting**: RC-17 o R

**Advertencias**: Se incluye sexo explícito en este fic.

**_Dulces sueños...James_**.

-¡_Ah!¡ aah! ¡aah! – ella gritaba de placer mientras el mecía sus caderas, penetrando más en ella. Ella le arañaba el pecho, a la vez que lo besaba mordiéndole los labios, ocasionando que los besos supiesen a sangre._

_Él estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando..._

¡¡Despierta tremenda marmota!- gritó Sirius saltando encima de él.- ¡¡James!

Ya voy...- Con voz cansina, este se levantó como pudo pues le temblaban las piernas e intentaba esconder la erección que había surgido en su miembro.

Era ya la séptima vez que lo soñaba, y extrañamente cada vez parecía más real. Imaginaba cómo la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix Black, se mecía en sus caderas, como el sudor recorría su cuerpo y como ella degustaba la sangre de sus labios.

Volvió a notar un escalofrío e intentó pensar en otra cosa...Floreros, si, eso no era erótico para nada...Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro.

Ag!

¿Qué te pasa James?- dijo Lily.

Na..nada..

En los últimos meses, todos los sacrificios que llevaba haciendo desde hacía varios años, habían dado resultado. Lily empezaba a fijarse en él. Su sonrisa era preciosa y su pelo rojo le envolvía en un sueño dulce...Además tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

Decidió, como desde hacía siete días olvidar el sueño, pues ¿Solamente era eso, verdad? Entraron al gran comedor, y se sentaron en un lugar apartado de los demás. Entonces la vio, sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, junto con su hermana Narcisa y todo el grupo de idiotas Slytherins.

Todos reían, mientras que ella solamente estaba concentrada en su comida. Su hermana le dio un codazo, que hizo que se callase el trozo de tortita que mantenía en el tenedor.

Ella solamente le dedicó una mala mirada y siguió con lo suyo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se fueron hacia la siguiente clase.

Toca Historia de la magia.- dijo Remus con voz aburrida.

Yap! Pero después hay descanso.- dijo Sirius con énfasis.

Eso solamente quería decir una cosa, pensó James, le tocaba con los Slytherins en clase, lo que supondría ver a Bella...¿Bella? Desde cuando llamaba así a la Lestrange, no podía ser debía sacársela de la cabeza...Tenía a Lily que era estupenda...

Pasaron a clase sentándose en los únicos pupitres que quedaban libres, los de adelante, en los cuales el profesor se dedicaba a escupir babas. El tiempo pasaba despacio, mientras el profesor les deleitaba con una tediosa exposición de babas y de Gnomos.

De pronto Peter le dio a su tintero, y vertió todo el frasco al suelo

Muy bien...- prosiguió el profesor de Historia de la Magia.- Como iba diciendo, los Gnomos son una población muy difícil de encont...¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! ¡¡Pom!

Magnumus Prings, el profesor, había caído al suelo causando una grandioso estruendo debido a la gran constitución que poseía, parecida a la de un troll.

James aguantaba la risa junto con Sirius y Remus que miraban divertidos a Peter, que era el causante de dicha caída, pues su bote de tinta había sido el causante del espectáculo que se había ocasionado

Con la ayuda de dos alumnos, se levanto mareado, poniendo los ojos en blanco y con la cara llena de tinta. Volvió a escurrirse de nuevo y volvió a caer, causando que un hilo de sangre recorriese su frente.

- ¿¿Queréis matarme?- dijo exaltado- Me jubilo...el año que viene...Tranquilo Magnumus...

Ante aquello, algunas carcajadas salieron del lado Gryffindor, lo que enfureció aún más al profesor.

Está bien, ahora mismo, ¿Entendéis? Ahora mismo Vais a decirme quién a sido la sucia rata asquerosa que ha hecho verter la tinta al suelo.

Hubo un gran silencio. Los chicos, que habían limpiado el resto de tinta que indicaba que era de Peter el culpable, no iban a delatar a su amigo por nada del mundo.

A sido Peter Petregrew profesor.- dijo una voz siseante y tranquila.

James se giró para observar a la persona que se había atrevido a culpar a uno de los merodeadores, la cual obtendría una justa venganza. Cabreado fijó su vista en la chica de labios carnosos que, sin levantar la vista del libro señalaba al culpable. Alzó los ojos un instante y se chocó con los ojos negros de James.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y volvió a su libro casi sin inmutarse. Remus, que no había perdido detalle de aquello, se fijó en el leve sonrojo que había en las mejillas de su amigo.

De pronto, la mano de triceratops de Magnumus dio un golpe en su pupitre volviéndole a la realidad. Peter estaba temblando a su lado.

¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ, INSENATO MOCOSO TE VAS A QUEDAR AQUÍ CONMIGO DESPUÉS DE CLASE Y ESTARÁS CASTIGADO HASTA QUE ACABE EL AÑO!

Afortunadamente para ellos, la campana que anunciaba la libertad no tardo en sonar, salieron precipitados del aula, y sin poder evitarlo, estallaron todos en una gran carcajada.

Jajaja...Ha...Sido...La mejor...Clase...De Historia De la Magia.- dijo Sirius sujetándose en la pared de tanto reírse.

Es cierto ¡Pobre Peter!- Remus estaba medio doblado en el pasillo y James también se reía a su lado apoyándose en él.

Se escuchó como una maldición salía del aula, y corrieron de allí hacia el lago, pues no querían ser castigados ellos también. Durante la mayoría de la mañana, hasta casi la hora de comer hablaron de lo que le sucedería a Peter y exagerando aún mas la caída del profesor.

Bueno James, no podrás quejarte...- Empezó a decir Sirius.

¿De qué?- Preguntó atónito éste.

Lily no te quita ojo de encima.- dijo dándole un codazo en el brazo a su amigo.

Si ya, es una gran suerte...- respondió un James no muy convencido de lo que decía.

¡Claro que es una gran suerte podréis estar juntos!- Sirius estaba emocionado ante la idea de que su amigo conseguiría a la chica de...¿Sus sueños?

Empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor. Sirius siguió hablando del tema, mientras que los otros dos callaban. Cuando iban a pasar, James vio a Bellatrix tumbada en un árbol, escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno.

Eeh...Chicos ahora voy...Me he dejado una cosa dónde hemos estado.

Te esperamos si quieres...

No, no, id vosotros...Nos vemos allí!- Y dicho esto Sirius se dio la vuelta y se fue al comedor, pero James fue observado por Remus, que no hacía más que inquietarse por las cosas que hacía su amigo.

----

Cuando perdió a sus amigos de vista, se dirigió al árbol dónde ella se encontraba. La brisa mecía suavemente sus cabellos negros, que le daba un aspecto de ánima, pues su piel cetrina la hacía parecer un cadáver, un cadáver muy bello.

Se paró a su lado...¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?¿Porqué había ido hasta allí? No entendía él por qué de su extraño comportamiento, entonces absorto en sus pensamientos una voz los sacó de ellos.

Dime que es lo que quieres y vete, porque me estas tapando la luz.- dijo con voz solemne sin levantar la vista hacia él.

Yo...Este...- No sabía que decir, hasta que por fin se e vino la excusa perfecta.- ¿Por qué delataste a Peter?

Porque no tenía ganas de quedarme castigada por tu estúpido e inútil amigo.-James notó la sangre arder en sus venas.

No te consiento que insultes a uno de mis amigos.- dijo muy enfadado.

¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer para impedírmelo? ¿Pegarme?- Ahora levantó la vista y observó al chico.- Dime...

Yo...No, no voy a pegarte...

Lástima...Bueno, me voy a comer.- Se acercó al oído del chico y susurró.- Adiós

Lo dejó allí parado, pensando, en como sus caderas se movían seductoramente al andar...

---

Varios días habían pasado ya de este encuentro, y seguía soñando con ella, pero cada vez se levantaba con más sudor y con ese gusto a sangre en su boca. Sin quererlo había dejado de prestar atención a Lily y todos lo habían notado.

Remus siempre lo pillaba mirando a Bella, que de vez en cuando lo miraba y le guiñaba un ojo o se mordía un labio desafiante. No había tenido más encuentros con ella desde el día del lago, pero seguía sintiendo su aliento en su oreja.

Una noche, en la Sala Común, estaban él y Remus haciendo los deberes. Era ya muy tarde y Sirius había subido a la habitación a buscar unos libros, pero se entretendría demasiado pues le gastaría una broma a Peter que estaba durmiendo a causa de su castigo, limpiar las mazmorras de Filch con un cepillo de dientes.

Ella no te conviene.- dijo de repente Moony.

¿Qué?

Además a Sirius no le gustará,- continuó- Por no hablar de su extraño afán por las artes oscuras.

¿Cómo te has...?

No es muy difícil de saber, pues no dejas de mirarla cuando se te pasa por delante, además de esos sueños extraños que tienes en los que susurras su nomb...

¿Con quién tienes sueños?- preguntó Sirius que acababa de bajar.

Con este...con...- James no se atrevía a decirle al verdad a Sirius, pero reunió el valor suficiente, pues ¿Acaso no era un Gryffindor?- con tu prima...Bellatrix.

¿Qué?- dijo

Esto...- James se había arrepentido de decirselo, estúpido valor Gryffindor...- Espera qu..

¿¿¡¡QUÉ?

Tranquilo Sirius, recuerda que es solo un sueño.

Pareció haerse calmado ante el comentario de Remus.

- Bueno, es cierto, solamente es un sueño no quiere decir que...¿Verdad?- Preguntó este. Ante eso James no podía mentir a su amigo

Estoy confuso.- sus dos amigos lo miraron expectantes.- No lo sé ella es...es..

No te conviene James, - le cortó Moony.- No la conoces lo suficiente, además tienes a Lily...

Es cierto, ella te quiere!- añadió Sirius con la mirada perdida en el fuego.- Además ella...Bella a cambiado mucho

¡Me da igual! Sé que algo ilógico que...bueno...Esto es algo ilógico...

Pues ya está, olvídala,¡¡ no es tan difícil!

Si tu tuvieses sueños eróticos todas las noches con ella sabrías lo difícil que es olvidarla..- Dicho esto, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda hecho una furia, andando por los pasillos, sin rumbo fijo, intentando calmarse.

Subió escaleras para llegar al cuarto de los menesteres, pasó tres veces por la puerta y imaginó el sitio donde había poseído a Bella, una mazmorra, con una cama de sabanas negras con dosel. Cerró los ojos y pasó dando tras de si un portazo. Se sobresaltó bastante al escuchar un grito ahogado dentro.

Alzó la vista y vio a la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse en ese momento. Bellatrix. La miró incrédulo, a lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Se acercó a él, que seguía sin moverse lo más mínimo.

Vaya, mira lo que me a traído la suerte.- dijo rodeándole.- ¿Acaso no vas a saludarme?

¿Acaso debería hacerlo?.- respondió tajante él. Pero ella puso la mano en su paquete lo cual lo descompuso totalmente.

Vaya, veo que estas bastante bien...Potter. No me lo esperaba de ti.-

Yo tampoco me esperaba que tú fueses la misma chica modosita de la clase.- dijo aún temblando.

¿A si?- se acercó a su boca y le mordió el labio.- Mmm

James impulsado quiso besarla, pero ella le paró los pies, sonriendo. Fue despacio a su cuello el cuál empezó a besar, haciendo que este se excitase aún más. Por fin llegó otra vez a sus labios.

Esta vez metió su lengua en la boca de éste, que la empujó contra la pared. Ella estaba debajo, pero enseguida hizo cambiar las tornas. Ël quitó la camisa de la chica, mostrando un sujetador negro de encaje que resaltaba más aún su blanca piel.

Empezó a masajear sus tetas, mientras ella también le quitaba la camisa. Ambos se tiraron a la cama. Bella, de forma desprevenida, ató las manos del chico a unas cadenas, quedando preso, enteramente a su merced.

Le bajó los pantalones, dejándolo solamente en unos bóxers negros. Subió hasta su boca y le empezó a besar apartándose de vez en cuando de él dejándole con ganas de más. Allí encima de él se quitó el sujetador dejando mostrar los pechos redondos con los pezones erectos. Ella empezó a masajear uno de ellos, lo que excitó aún más a James.

Miró el atlético pecho de James. Estaba moreno, y había unas cuantas cicatrices, ocasionadas por una noche en la que Moony se puso hecho un lobo, hablando literalmente.

Mientras le besaba, hizo un corte en uno de sus pectorales. Él gritó, le escocía la herida, pero ahora ella empezaba a chupar su sangre. Se manchó los dedos de ella y se llevó la mano a uno de sus pezones que quedó manchado.

Después volvió a besarlo, dándole a probar su propia sangre.

Se quitó la falda y de quedó únicamente en tanga. Extrajo los bóxers al muchacho y vio la gran erección de este. Empezó a acariciar sus muslos, y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a su sexo, relamió sus testículos y después fue subiendo hasta llegar a la punta de este.

Enormes suspiros salían de la boca del muchacho, ella lo lamía despacio, para aumentar aún más el orgasmo. Pronto de lo metió en la boca y empezó a subir y bajar, hasta que notó un liquido en su boca. Subió hasta la boca del muchacho y le dio a probar su propio semen, que recibió con gusto.

Las cadenas desaparecieron, y ella le indicó que la dejase abajo. Él gustoso así lo hizo y empezó a masajear sus pechos y a saborear sus pezones impregnados con sus sangre, hasta que se pusieron rojos. Bajó hasta sus muslos, y los lamió despacio, como ella había hecho. Por un momento Bella perdió el control de la situación, notaba como temblaba y quería más.

El chico Gryffindor subió hasta su sexo y lamió su clítoris e introdujo la lengua en su vajina, nunca habría pensado que supiesen a manzana. Bella sentía el orgasmo, que anunció arañando la espalda del chico.

Entonces James metió fuertemente su pene, dentro de ella, haciendo que gritase. Fuertes embestidas salían de él, mientras que la besaba mordiéndola, produciendo sangre en sus labios.

-¡Aah!¡Aah!AH!.- gritaba ella, sentía todo el sexo del chico en su cuerpo, le hacía daño, lo que provocaba más excitación en ella, ahora se subió encima de él, y se metió la puntita despacio.- Ahora fuerte...

Sus caderas se movían acompasadas rápidamente, y sus gritos era acallados por sus besos lujuriosos, pronto sintieron el orgasmo, y cayeron rendidos en la cama. Hubo un rato de silencio. Hasta que Bella se giró hacia él...y extrañamente le besó..¿¿Dulcemente?

Acto seguido ella se levantó y se vistió, miró al chico y de sus labios salió una sonrisa torcida. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, y dándole la espalda dijo:

¿ Han sido mejor que en tus sueños, no es cierto?- esto dejó al chico atónito, sin palabras.- Vaya...Ya veo que sí. En fin...Hasta la vista Potter.

Ad..Adiós.- Eso fue lo único capaz de decir "¿Qué ha querido decir?" pensó.

Se quedó un rato allí tumbado, pensando en lo que había sucedido. Sabía que no iba a volver a ocurrir, y aunque quizás esa había sido la noche que más habría disfrutado, no dejaba de pensar que todo había sido puro placer no había nada de amor allí.

Entonces pensó en Lily, y se dijo que no merecía la pena perderla por una simple fantasía sexual con otra persona. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que le importaba era Lily en realidad y había sido un tonto menospreciándola.

Se vistió rápidamente, para llegar a su torre antes de que amaneciese. Nada más llegar se duchó y se cambió de ropa, aquella olía tremendamente a sudor y estaba manchada de sangre, debido al corte en su pectoral. Cuando terminó, eran las siete y sus amigos ya se estaban empezando a despertar.

Ni Sirius ni Remus le miraron, pero este los cogió a los dos por la espalda.

Siento lo de anoche chicos, vosotros teníais razón, no merece la pena...- dijo James arrepentido.

Ese es mi chico!- dijo Sirius revolviéndole aún más el pelo.. Aunque...No me gustó nada eso de que tuvieses sueños eróticos con mi prima...¬¬

Ni que tu nunca hubieses tenido sueños eróticos con alguien.- se rió James.

¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- preguntó Remus alegre por haberse reconciliado con su amigo.- Estábamos preocupados

Por ahí, dando una vuelta...Pensando en lo que me dijisteis.

Bajaron los cuatro a desayunar. James vio a Lily en el sentada sola, con la cara triste, James fue hacia ella y sin previo aviso la besó. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero después disfrutó del beso.

Se separaron y sus amigos estallaron en un aplauso felicitando a la nueva pareja de Hogwarts.

Vaya y ¿Qué es lo que os hace pensar que yo quiero ser su novia?- todos se quedaron atónitos ante este comentario.- ¡Es broma! ¡Claro que si quiero!

Se volvieron a besar, e inconscientemente James miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Una chica de ojos grises lo miraba sonriente y le guiñó un ojo, para luego seguir con su comida.

Lily sonrió a James que volvió a mirarla, este le susurró al oído.

Eres la chica de mis sueños...

**FIN**

Dioses espero que les haya gustado, en especial que le haya gustado a **Valen** que es el que me propuso el reto n-n espero no haberte decepcionado...mucho, en fin un bezo y hasta la próxima...

Por cierto...Dejen Review plis!plis!plis!plis!plis!plis!

Lo dejaron?

Seguro?

Ahora?

Ahora si O


End file.
